List of characters killed by Goku
The entire list of all characters who are actually killed by Goku, not including unnamed minor characters. Pre-''Dragon Ball'' * Grandpa Gohan – Was accidentally killed when Goku went bananas as a Great Ape. Dragon Ball * Giant Fish – Killed with a single kick. * Pterodactyl – Whacked in the back of his head with his Power Pole. * Wolf – Killed many of them with punches, kicks, and Power Pole hits. * Centipede – Grilled and eaten for dinner. * Many Red Ribbon Army soldiers. * Buyon – Frozen and then smashed. * Pirate Robot - Killed by the Penetrate! attack. * Octopapa – Fried by a Kamehameha. * Captain Yellow – Punched out of his plane. * Ninja Murasaki - Hit with Android 8's chest bomb after it was thrown by Goku. * Staff Officer Black – Killed when Goku plowed through his robot suit, causing it to explode. * Tambourine – Vaporized by Goku's Kamehameha. * Drum – Killed by Goku with a single kick that knocked his head off. * King Piccolo – Killed by the Penetrate! attack. Dragon Ball Z * Yakon – Goku purposely gave the light-eating beast too much to absorb, causing him to explode. * Kid Buu – He is obliterated by the Super Spirit Bomb. ; Alternate Future * Future Frieza and Future King Cold – Future Goku returns on Earth via Instant Transmission and successfully defeats Future Frieza and Future King Cold. Dragon Ball Super * Frieza - When Whis set everything 3 minutes back into the past, Goku fired a God Kamehameha at Frieza, effectively killing him and sending him back with the Angels of Hell. * Copy-Vegeta - After the Commeson copy was weakened due to Monaka destroying Commeson's core, Goku finished him with a God Kamehameha. Movies Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle * Lucifer – Killed by the Devil Castle Cannon knocked in his direction by Goku's Kamehameha. Dead Zone * Nicky and Ginger – Killed by a Kamehameha. The World's Strongest * Misokatsun – Impaled while powered up with Kaio-ken. * Kishime – Killed with the Kaio-ken Finish. * Ebifurya – Killed by a swift punch strike with Kaio-ken. * Dr. Wheelo – Killed by the Spirit Bomb. The Tree of Might * Rasin – Killed by a swift knee strike with Kaio-Ken. * Lakasei – Killed by a swift punch strike with Kaio-Ken. * Daiz – Killed by a swift punch strike with Kaio-Ken. * Cacao – Killed by a swift knee strike with Kaio-Ken. * Amond – Killed by a swift knee strike with Kaio-Ken. * Turles – Killed by the Spirit Bomb. Lord Slug * Medamatcha – Killed by a fatal punch. * Medas – Killed by being vaporized by his energy. * Angila – Killed by reversing Angila's Mouth Energy Wave. * Lord Slug – Killed by the Spirit Bomb. The Return of Cooler * Cooler – Killed inside the Big Gete Star with an energy sphere. Fusion Reborn * Mini Janembas – Killed with a series of punches and kicks. Wrath of the Dragon * Hirudegarn – Killed by the Dragon Fist. Resurrection ‘F’ * Frieza – Killed by a God Kamehameha. Dragon Ball GT * Leon – Goku blasted the ceiling, making a giant boulder falling onto him and crushing him. * Luud – Simultaneously Blasts Luud with Pan. * Commander Nezi – Killed by Goku's Kamehameha. * Bizu – Killed by Goku's Kamehameha. * Ribet – Killed by Goku's Kamehameha. * General Rilldo – Killed by the combined blast of Goku, Pan and Trunks. * Baby – Killed using the 10x Kamehameha, which blasts him to the Sun. * Super 17 – Killed using the Super Dragon Fist and finished by a Super Kamehameha. * Haze Shenron – Killed by a Grandfather-Granddaughter Kamehameha by Goku and Pan. * Rage Shenron – Killed using a Kamehameha. * Oceanus Shenron – Killed using a Kamehameha. * Naturon Shenron – Killed using a Kamehameha. * Eis Shenron – Killed using the Super Dragon Fist. * Omega Shenron – Obliterated using the Universal Spirit Bomb. Assists * Burter – Knocked out by Goku, brutally finished off by Vegeta. * Recoome – Knocked out by Goku, terminated with extreme prejudice by Vegeta. * Cooler (fused w/ Big Gete Star) – Goku vaporizes the remnants of his body with an energy ball, technically destroying him. However, Vegeta crushes the original chip, which effectively kills Cooler and ensures that the Big Gete Star never returns. * Frieza - After the Destron Gas Generator is destroyed, and Future Trunks has blasted Frieza, Goku finishes off the Ghost Warrior. * Hatchiyack – Goku kills him by combining the Super Kamehameha with Vegeta's Final Flash, Future Trunks' Burning Attack, Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon and Gohan's Super Masenko. * King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory – Brought Cell to King Kai's planet just as the android was about to explode, killing all three. * Cell – Assists Gohan in the Father-Son Kamehameha. * Broly – Assists Gohan and Goten in the Family Kamehameha. * Janemba – Goku fuses with Vegeta and kills him as Gogeta using the Stardust Breaker. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Goku and Vegeta finish Janemba off with a combined Kamehameha. * Future Kid Buu – Goku kills him with Gohan, Goten, Future Bardock, and Future Gohan using their Kamehamehas to wipe out Future Kid Buu.1 * Akami – Goku kills him with help from Toriko and Luffy. He uses a Spirit Bomb, and then launches a Kamehameha into the monster.2 * Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy – Explodes when Goku caused Leon's destruction near him. See also * List of characters killed by Vegeta References # ↑ Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, 2007 # ↑ Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special, 2013 Category:Lists